Graphics are the easiest way to communicate information. The creation of graphic layouts or charts has progressed from manual pen and paper generation techniques to computer aided techniques. Previously developed computer graphics programs or applications generally provide clean, professional graphics in a fraction of the time required for hand drawn graphics. Unfortunately, these computer programs can be complicated and may require high-end computer systems in order to run the software program.
Additionally, previously developed computer graphics programs are generally not user friendly. Computer users of these systems may have to spend hours or days practicing with the system before becoming proficient in generating acceptable graphics. Also, many previously developed computer graphics programs may require the user to have artistic abilities in order to generate professional, clean graphics. Persons lacking artistic abilities may find using previously developed computer graphics systems intimidating.
These factors may prevent using graphics to present information when a graphical presentation would be the best way to communicate the information.